Master and Thief
by kashif1
Summary: A sith attacks the Jedi temple and Duels the grandmaster and then travels the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

"I will not bargain with a sith," the jedi grandmaster said.

"Look, Jade, I just want the holocrons, the artifacts, and to be left alone." I replied. I could not believe my plan had worked so well, alone in the council chambers with the most powerful woman in the galaxy.

"And let the Sith order rise again?" The red heads hand was at her side, ready to draw her sabre once the small talk ended. "You know what my answer is, I will not let my galaxy face another rebellion."

"There is no order, there will never be another order, so give me the items." She drew her lightsaber and activated it, the green blade hummed to life. "Come now Jade, did this dance on Korriban."

She swung her blade at me, I jumped back and activated my crimson saberstaff. We were once again dead even, her barrage of attacks against my perfect defense. She jumped back and attempted to push me with the force, I pushed back, neither of us gave an inch in our invisible battle. The power had nowhere to go and blasted in all directions. We were thrown against the walls and the windows, windows that are reinforced against the a speeder collision, shattered to bits.

"Well Jade, it's been fun.' I stood up and braced myself for what was coming. An explosion rocked the temple, and right outside the window a starship rose, ramp down.

"What!" Jade exclaimed, "Our fight was a distraction?"

"Yeah, but it was still fun." A blaster turret descended from the ship and fired at Jade, her lightsaber was a blur, just barely saving her. I jumped on to the ramp, "Have a nice day," I said with a bow, the ramp closed and we flew away.

Later in hyperspace we looked at our loot, "Every holocron the jedi have ever found, Marka Ragnos's weapons and armor, Ieldis's sword, and at least 20 different lightsabers. Okay just how did you manage this?"

"Good teaching," replied my apprentice.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Master Furis, where to now?" asked my apprentice as she scanned the news feeds. The feeds where dominated with our attack on the temple.

"Naboo," I replied, "Boss Trann has some work for us." I was busy sparing against a blaster droid, "Minn can you shut off the program, this is our last training droid."

"Yes master," she said, shutting of the droid remotely with the force. "But why naboo, isn't there a civil was going on there?"

"Yes and since it has been declared an internal conflict there will be no jedi there." I grabbed a chem shake, they are cheap, healthy and downright disgusting. "Trann's offering enough money for us to get actual food for the next few months."

"Is that why the past lords tried taking over star systems, decent food?" joked Minn, grabbing the training sabers from the rack. It was 20:00 galactic standard time, the time for us to spar. Its was amazing just how far she had gotten, she had come al ong way from the girl I picked up in Kuat. She used to be covered in burns but now I could only hit her maybe twice a match, so much improvement in only 10 years.

'You lost a leg today, hope for your sake that you don't fight Jade anytime soon" We retracted the blades and headed to our bunks. In another time she would have complained that I was being unfair to her, she had grown, I could probably trust her with the next mission

**Author's note: Any criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

We exited hyperspace over war torn Naboo. Ugly scars dotted the plains, great forests were burning, and if when we landed we would find the great cities in ruins. War had certainly taken its toll on the once peaceful planet.

"How did the gungans manage this much damage?" asked Minn as we were landing in the ruins of the capital city. Any buildings that were still standing were empty, and one or two booma duds were rolling around.

"Never attack a species that would rather be peaceful," I replied as I harmlessly detonated the Boomas with the force. "Most of them can have learned to back it up. Our contact won't be here for another 20 minutes, I suggest you meditate."

I wondered what the sith lords of the past would think of me, no plans beyond training Minn and keeping ourselves fed, no real hate for the Jedi, and a conservative fighting style. I probably wouldn't have the title if there were any other dark force users left. My monologue was interrupted by the presence of my gungan contacts.

"You feel them Minn?" I asked.

"Not yet, wait now I do." She replied, "They're under us." On cue the gungan water craft surfaced. "Didn't think to check under us, won't happen again." Two exited the craft with a third ready to escape at any sign of trouble.

"Is yussa Masta Furis?" one of them asked, I didn't need the force to know they were suspicious of me.

"Yes I am, I am here at the request of Boss Trann," I answered, my apprentice and I stood up, our black robes and hoods probably made the gungans more uncomfortable. "What is it he would have me steal?"

"Justa some planns" he answered, passing me a holodisk. "It on a mountain fa away from wata." Smart strategy, as powerful as boomas were they couldn't go hit something as high as the top of a mountain and gungans couldn't use the water.

"I'll come back here when I have it." I turned back to the ship to prepare.

"One amore thing," the gungan said. "woulda yussa do a killen."

"It will triple my prices, and I take half my pay in advance," I replied. He threw me a bag; it had the right amount of money. "I tend to get genocidal on those who dishonor agreements with me, have the money when I get back." Both parties reentered their respective vehicles and left the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

"Both of the targets are in a recently rebuilt mountain base in the Gallo Mountains," I said as I scanned the information the gungans gave us.

"So I create a distraction, and you get the documents?" asked Minn, "I'll get the missiles."

"Not this time, we're out of rockets and you're doing the work." I waited for some reaction and received a full minute of silence.

"Is this because you trust me or because the mission is easy?" she asked, ever the snarker. It was the first time I trusted her to do something combat related on her own.

"You in your 20s, can survive a fight with a Jedi knight and I'm giving you a new blaster." I tossed her the new gun.

"A DXR-12 disruptor rifle?" she asked, "Where did you get the money for this?"

"While you were at the temple did you hear about the coup on Ilos?" I asked.

"Yeah… Oh," she replied. Disrupters are really expensive these days, even the criminal gangs are starting to outlaw them. "I was only in there for a month, how did you find a revolutionary group rich enough."

"I agreed to take my pay afterwards but that's beside the point, try to do this one quietly no lightsabers." No real worries there, Minn loves guns. She opened up the gun compartment, grabbed her personally modified pistols, a pack of 5 thermal detonators, and several trip mines. "Please try to avoid using the explosives, also try not to kill anyone until when you try to get out."

"I know, don't worry," she assured me as she went through my knife collection. "Normal or vibro?"

"Normal, if you actually need a vibro blade than you may as well use your lightsaber." I checked the map, "We're three minutes away from the base."

"Were is the…"

"The Jet Pack is in the storage case near the body armor." I answered.

"Where did you get this armor?" she asked, it was mandalorian as was the new jetpack. "It's not Visnar's is it?"

"I'll tell you later, it's time." She nodded, put on her jetpack, lowered the ramp and jumped.

**Author's note: Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
